


Wait until tomorrow

by VeraBAdler



Series: Drabbles and prompted writings [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Coda for 13x19, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Tiny 13x19 coda I wrote in my head at 4 am this morning while I waited to fall back to sleep...





	Wait until tomorrow

Despite the fact that they were returning from vastly different realms, Castiel and the Winchesters get home to the Bunker within five minutes of each other. When Cas pulls into his spot in the garage, the heat is still radiating off the Impala, her engine ticking softly as she cools.

He finds Sam in the library, unpacking weapons from his duffel. He looks bleary and drained, and Cas senses something slightly worrisome about his heartbeat. They chat for a minute or two, catching each other up very briefly on the disasters _du jour_. Rowena’s spell explains the cardiac irregularity; as the angel leaves the room he brushes almost imperceptibly against Sam’s arm and allows a speck of his grace to jump through the contact, healing the damage.

He finds Dean in his room. The hunter is sitting slumped on his bed. He’s still wearing his jacket and boots, his duffel lays unopened at his feet, and his hands hang limply in his lap. His face is a mess of bruising and blood. Sam had said Dean had been in a fight, but he hadn’t elaborated, and Castiel’s stomach swoops with sympathetic pain. He takes his place next to Dean on the bed and leans their bodies together, presses his lips gently to the hunter’s cheek and lets his grace wash along their connection. He heals the physical wounds and eases Dean’s bone-deep exhaustion, but his powers can’t touch the soul weariness that throbs across their bond.

“Heaven is--” he begins, meaning to repeat the short briefing he’d shared with Sam, but Dean turns and presses their mouths together, stopping his words.

“Tell me tomorrow,” Dean murmurs against his lips. “We’ll talk about it in the morning. Tonight, just...” He lays down, pulling Cas down with him. They end up facing each other on their sides, both heads on one pillow. Dean burrows himself against Cas’s body, his nose nuzzled between Cas’s shoulder and chin, a thigh between Cas’s thighs. They’re both still fully dressed.

Castiel wraps his arms around his hunter and holds him close, feels his body already relaxing into sleep. They can talk about it in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is [also on tumblr](http://yourspecialeyes.tumblr.com/post/173129735468/wait-until-tomorrow).


End file.
